militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Negros Occidental
|Ship name=''PCE-884'' |Ship builder=Albina Engine and Machine Works, Portland, Oregon |Ship laid down=27 October 1943 |Ship launched=24 February 1944 |Ship commissioned=30 March 1945 |Ship fate=transferred to the Philippine Navy, July 1948 }} |module2= |Ship name=''Negros Occidental'' |Ship namesake=Negros Occidental |Ship commissioned=July 1948 |Ship renamed=BRP Negros Occidental (PS-29), July 1980 |module= |module3= (in U.S. Navy service) }} |module4= (in Philippine Navy service) |Ship displacement=914 Tons (Full Load) |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=*Main: 2 × GM 12-278A diesel engines *Auxiliary: 2 × GM 6-71 diesel engines with 100KW gen and 1 × GM 3-268A diesel engine with 60KW gen |Ship speed= (maximum), |Ship range= at |Ship complement=85 |Ship sensors=*CRM-NIA-75 Surface Search Radar *RCA SPN-18 I/J-band Navigation Radar''Jane's Fighting Ships 2004-2005'' |Ship armament=*1 × 3"/50 caliber gun (76 mm) Mk22 dual purpose gun *3 × twin Bofors 40 mm gun *4 × Oerlikon 20 mm cannon *4 × .50 cal (12.7 mm) machine guns }} }} BRP Negros Occidental (PS-29) was a of the Philippine Navy. She was originally built as USS ''PCE-884, a for the United States Navy during World War II. She was decommissioned from the U.S. Navy and transferred to the Philippine Navy in July 1948 and renamed ''Negros Occidental after the Philippine province of the same name. Along with other World War II-era ships of the Philippine Navy, Negros Occidental was considered as one of the oldest active fighting ships in the world until its decommissioning.Manokski's Armed Forces of the Philippines Order of Battle. Philippine Navy. History Commissioned in the US Navy as USS ''PCE-884 in 1945, and was decommissioned after World War II. She was then transferred and commissioned into the Philippine Naval Patrol (currently Philippine Navy) and was renamed RPS (now BRP) Negros Occidental (PS-29) in 1948. Her last assignment was with the Patrol Force of the Philippine Fleet.Philippine Fleet Official Website. Commissioned ships and crafts She was decommissioned from the fleet on 9 December 2010 after it was found to be beyond economical repair. She is to be sold as scrap while her equipment was removed as spare for operational sisterships.http://navytoday.blogspot.com/ Technical details Originally the ship was armed with one 3"/50 caliber dual purpose gun, three twin Bofors 40 mm guns, four 20 mm Oerlikon guns, 1 Hedgehog depth charge projector, four depth charge projectiles (K-guns) and two depth charge tracks.NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive. PCE-884. The same configuration applies up until the late 1980s when the Philippine Navy removed most of her old anti-submarine weapons and systems, and added four 12.7 mm general purpose machine guns, making her lighter and ideal for surface patrols, but losing her limited anti-submarine warfare capability. The ship is powered by two GM 12-278A diesel engines, with a combined rating of around driving two propellers. The main engines can propel the 914 tons (full load) ship to a maximum speed of around .DLSU N-ROTC Office. Naming and Code Designation of PN Vessels . There are slight difference between the BRP Negros Occidental as compared to some of her sister ships in the Philippine Navy, since her previous configuration was as a patrol craft escort, while the others are configured as minesweepers and patrol craft escort rescue ships. References External links * Philippine Defense Forum * Philippine Navy @ Hazegray.org * DLSU ROTC * Opus224's Unofficial Philippine Defense Page * NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive Category:PCE-842-class patrol craft Category:Ships built in Portland, Oregon Category:1944 ships Category:PCE-842-class patrol craft of the Philippine Navy Category:Miguel Malvar-class corvettes Category:Active corvettes of the Philippines